Conforming
by ErikaVeex3
Summary: When Sakura takes one of Kakashi's lessons to heart, and Naruto doesn't, a simple walk home turns.. very, very interesting. Friendship one-shot about Team 7's disfunctional friendship :


Probably the first Naruto fanfiction where there was no implied SasuNaru 0_0 I thought this was a really sweet one-shot about Team 7's friendship. Two things that were on my mind were 'Functionable Disfunctionables' (Tell me that doesn't describe the good old days with them? xD) and the song the fear by Lily Allen. It just seems like Kakashi would cover in class anyway xD

"I mean really!" Naruto ranted, "How boring can class get that you have to talk about.. Consumerism? Was that the word?" Naruto scratched his head.

Sasuke hung his head. It was times like this when Sasuke wondered why he chose to walk home with his teammates. Technically, after school hours and not during missions, he was free to disappear from their lives.

"Yes, Naruto." Sakura shook her head, "And he has a-"

"Yeah. Consumerism." Naruto cut her off, "Who does Kakashi think he is? He's all _I'm so cool, I can philosophicate-" _

Sasuke tossed a lazy look at the blond, "Philosophicate? Dobe."

"Baka." Naruto muttered before continuing, unthwarted, "But really! Can't we just train? Who needs school when you're gonna be hokage?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, smacking Naruto upside the head, "You need the knowledge to become hokage, Naruto-baka!"

"Sakura-" Naruto's face turned red, "I'm just saying, consumerism is _boorring._"

"It's quite interesting actually, if you weren't so concentrated on flicking paper airplanes across the room all class!" Sakura folded her arms. Sasuke resisted a smile. That's right, walking with them got so entertaining when the two started to bicker. If he was lucky, they might go at it. Actually, that's not a good thing. That means Sasuke would have to carry Naruto's unconscious body all the way home..

"If it was interesting, I wouldn't be focused on paper airplanes!"

"Did you even hear a word he said? I bet you didn't."

"I obviously heard the word 'consumerism', Sakura!" Another hard hand met the back of his head.

"Dobe! The lesson was about how bakas like you are tricked into buying what the world wants them to. We're all machines of mass consumption! How conformist!" She wailed. Sasuke once again rethought the idea of staying with them.

"Pink hair is _so _conformist.." Naruto muttered crossing his arms. Sasuke smiled, that was the last straw. He crossed his arms with a smug expression as Sakura proceeded to degrade Naruto's manhood in every way possible. Within five minutes, Naruto was screaming bloody murder for her to stop.

When she climbed off of him, he growled, "You're lucky I can't beat up a girl."

"Ha." She dusted off her hands, "Sasuke-chan, could you take care of our little baka?" She batted her eyelashes at the raven. He made no move to acknowledge her or her affections, but walked toward Naruto and pulled his mostly limp body onto his shoulders. Her smile refused to falter as she nodded in thanks and took off for home, knowing it was pointless to wait up for them.

Sasuke resisted the urge to drop Naruto off in some side street, as, despite his battered body, his mouth felt no pain and he continued to us it loosely.

"Sakura and her knowledge-" He whinned.

Sasuke turned and cut through a short cut in the woods, "Don't make me leave you out here, dobe."

"Aw, Sasuke, don't tell me you agree with her-"

"She has a point, you know."

"Not you too!"

Sasuke shook his head as a laugh escaped his lips, "I apologize, Naruto-baka."

"Yeah, you'll be real sorry when I get back to full strength and kick your-"

"In your dreams." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands, letting him drop to the plush forest floor, "How ungreatful you are of my help."

"Hey!" Naruto called after the raven, "That's not nice! What if there's a terrifying.. bear, and it just pops out of the woods all 'arghhhh!' What do I do?"

"Use those amazing ninja skills of yours." Sasuke grinned.

"Sasuke, don't leave meee!" Naruto whinned. Sasuke shook his dark locks at the blond, "What if I die? Or catch a cold? Wanna have that on your hands, Sasuke-chan? What will Sensei do?"

Sasuke walks back toward his friend, eyes tightly drawn lines, "You're a lucky one, dobe."

Naruto grins, "Believe it!"


End file.
